


Eret One-Shots :)

by AceOmen



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Eret Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Eret-centric (Video Blogging RPF), He/Him Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, She/Her Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOmen/pseuds/AceOmen
Summary: Just a bunch if Eret-Centic one-shots
Relationships: Charles | Grian & Eret, Eret & Cara | CaptainPuffy & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & F1NN5TER (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Floris | Fundy, Eret & Karl Jacobs, Eret & Liam | HBomb94, Eret & Niki | Nihachu, Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Eret One-Shots :)

Reqests are welcome 

Things i will do:  
Fluff  
Angst  
Family Dynamics  
Death (but nothing graphic)

Things i will NOT do  
Really heavy blood/gore  
Shipping

Other than that, start spamming your reqests


End file.
